Unidad Stealth
by McAbbir
Summary: La Unidad Stealth conocida como una de las mas infames y letales del mundo mercenario formada inicialmente por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Nara Shikamaru, en su labor iran anexando mas miembros con habilidades únicas y especiales. Lenguaje y escenas M. Universo Alternativo.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Por medio de este pequeño y conciso mensaje le aclaro al publico que Naruto no es de mi autoria y tampoco sus personajes, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo use los personajes para crear esta pequeña historia.

* * *

**Prologo.**

Considerando el hecho ahora que sonaban las alarmas, le era imposible conciliar el sueño, cerca de su celda por la rendija se podía observar como los guardias corrían por el extenso pasillo pasando por el suyo y el de otros reos, lo más molesto no era la luz roja intermitente, si no la fuerte alarma que retumbaba por todo el sitio.

Se recostó en su mullida cama con los brazos en la cabeza, mientras cruzaba las piernas y miraba el techo mohoso de su "suite" como le llamaban ahí donde se encontraba recluido. Ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era saber quien coño era el intrépido o meramente imbecil para huir de ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una figura deslizándose por los pasillos de aquel recinto de alta seguridad, sin duda alguna ese idiota iba a pagarle con creces el haberle metido en tan apretada situación, se suponía que era un trabajo meticuloso y de alta preparación, apenas llevaba dos dias de la semana que debía hacer contacto con el objetivo, pero no, el tonto de su compañero tenia que acelerar el proceso "Por qué no tenemos tiempo" Patrañas…

– Ya has hecho contacto – Hablo por el intercomunicador.

– ¿Contacto? Se supone que mañana establecería el contacto con nuestro objetivo – Respondió molesto mientras se cubría detrás de un muro – Solo espero que cumplas tu rol como se debe, por que si fallas, no solo tu y yo, el paquete también se las vera difícil.

– Se que estas molesto, pero el cliente nos necesita…

– ¡Al diablo el cliente! – Dijo claramente entre dientes, cuidando de no gritar – Es nuestra vida la que esta en juego.

– Siempre lo esta, siempre lo esta…

¡Agh! Haría pagar a ese tonto, no podía llevarle la contraria ya que su estilo de vida era riesgoso y sin duda alguna mortal, demasiado mortal como para admitirlo. Tres moros en costas custodiaban "el paquete" Por lo que sabia, el recinto tenia la regla de un uniforme por zonas, por lo cual en el ala este usaban uno muy distinto al que el poseía, que era de la parte externa, menuda mierda la infiltración. Lo peor era que cero bajas, es decir, cero muertes, no podía despachar a ninguno por difícil que fuese "¿Acaso el Uchiha no puede burlar las defensas sin matar?" Esa fue la tonta frase de su amigo, doblaría la apuesta.

Se llevo la mano a su bolsillo logrando sacar un dispositivo como una canica de no mas de tres centímetros de diámetro la cual rodó por todo el tramo hasta los pies de los guardias, quienes se sorprendieron ante tal artilugio. Lo que vino a continuación fue un pequeño destello cegador que fue aprovechado por el Uchiha quien con velocidad golpeo de forma no letal a sus oponentes dejándolos fueras de circulación.

– Pan comido…

Procedió a tocar la puerta de metal con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se había levantado al escuchar un zumbido junto a una luz que se filtro por debajo de su puerta de acero reforzado para luego escuchar fuertes golpes contra la puerta, y contra la superficie del lugar.

"¿Pero que mierdas?"

Se levanto del lugar mientras se acercaba a escuchar pegando el oído al frió metal para obtener como respuesta el fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder.

– ¿Narashi? – Pregunto mientras golpeaba la puerta.

El en cambio respondió cautelosamente ante su apodo cibernético el cual no usaba en más de cinco años.

– ¿Quién busca? – Vacilante.

No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió acercar nuevamente el oído solo para escuchar esta vez un pitido que aumentaba de ritmo con los segundos, abrió los ojos estupefactos y salto. Todo término en una explosión, de no haberse lanzado a un lado, la puerta le habría aplastado.

– El que pago tu fianza…

Solo entre el humo podía ver la luz difusa del cigarrillo, al entrar por la tenue luz roja de la habitación solo pudo contemplar a su "salvador" quien sonreía de forma arrogante mientras le lanzaba un chaleco junto a un arma.

– Espero que así como eres de rápido con el teclado, lo seas con el arma – Se llevo los dedos al intercomunicador – Ya tengo el paquete.

– Coño que ya era hora, vayan al punto de extracción Beta…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado con Alfa?

– Créeme todo esta hecho una mierda, parece una gran guerra… – Hubo interferencias – Los veré en casa…

Mientras el sujeto revisaba el exterior, Narashi observaba el arma ¿Estaba de coña? El arma era no letal ¿Qué acaso creía que estaban en campo de Paint Ball?

– Si, lo se – Volteo a verle sorprendiendo al joven de coletas y barba descuidada – Yo también me sorprendí al usar esto – Señalo una escopeta de perdigones de plástico – Pero si eres bueno en lo que haces, no habrá ningún impedimento para hacer tu trabajo con eficiencia.

– Chasqueo la lengua – Que lo digas – Sonrió – Me recuerda como cuando tumbe todo el sistema del departamento de policías con un mísero teléfono pasado de moda…

Para suerte del Uchiha y Narashi, su escape fue sin muchos problemas, sin duda aquel dobe la había montado, lo suficientemente para traer incluso a todo el cuerpo de la cárcel a combatirlo. El escape por Beta era usar las alcantarillas del recinto de seguridad algo no muy agradable para Narashi quien nunca se imagino estar deslizándose por un tobogán con heces y orinas de otros reclusos. Quien parecía pez en el agua era ese sujeto.

– Vaya pareces que no te molesta… – Quitándose una mancha de la cara – Que mierda…

– Nadie dijo que mi trabajo era de etiqueta – Camino mas adelante hasta encontrar lo que parecía algo abultado, por lo que le quito el forro desvelando una lancha.

Llegaron a un pequeño puerto o mejor dicho a una plataforma abandonada, a su llegada fueron recibidos por un sujeto de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, estaba sonriente en contra posición de la mueca de los dos pelinegros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Vaya que llegaron tarde – Exclamo mientras se acercaba pero se detuvo – Los abrazaría – Se tapo la nariz – Pero huelen como un retrete publico…

– ¿Cómo carajo has llegado tan rápido? – Pregunto el Uchiha.

El rubio atino a sonreír grandemente, sin duda pudo sorprender al Uchiha finalmente, eso era más que suficiente para el por lo que inflo con orgullo su pecho.

– ¿Recuerdas a Aburame?

– ¿Qué con ese insecto nerd?

– ¡Fue como estar en un videojuego! – Exclamo – le cobre unos favores, por lo que me presto el "Bikochu" – Señalo a un gran nave de forma aerodinámica, que sobrevolaba sobre ellos, tenia dos hélices en cada lado – Con ella te pude dar fuego de cobertura durante toda la noche.

Ese descarado… No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sin duda alguna era astuto cuando convenía, por lo general era un completo idiota.

– Creo que necesitan descansar… – Miro al otro acompañante – Vaya que eras una mansa paloma…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Están de coña no?

– ¿Acaso es un chiste?

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que iniciaron conversación, al parecer su rescate no era para nada gratuito, buscaban algo mas allá que cualquier persona y eran sus servicios, mas que todo hacer un equipo con el.

– ¿Por qué yo y no otros? – Pregunto nuevamente – ¿Quien ordena toda esta operación? – Señalo al rubio – Dudo mucho que tú seas el líder y que tú también lo seas…

Hubo un silencio en la pequeña sala, nadie hablo, nadie dijo nada por que el joven tenia toda la razón, si bien Naruto era alguien con basta experiencia en el campo de batalla dirigiendo hombres, el también tenia la suya propia, la cual era trabajar solo, aunque algunas ocasiones trabajo con el rubio, no podía negar que fueron reunidos por alguien externo.

– Eres muy astuto joven Nara – Miraron a la figura que salía de entre las sombras, era un hombre con medio rostro cubierto por una mascara, con un parche en el ojo – Si bien el líder es el – Señalo a Naruto – yo soy el enlace de toda esta operación, Hatake Kakashi – Camino a un lado tranquilamente – Y si te elegimos fue por tus habilidades, tu nos has costado millones de ryuu en defensa cibernética, eres el único capacitado para este trabajo, así como Naruto y Sasuke – Nombro al ultimo – El único papel que tengo es el asignarles las misiones.

– ¿Y que ganamos a cambio? – Pregunto esta vez Sasuke.

– Mucho debería decir, dinero, limpiaríamos sus expedientes a tal punto que quedaría tan limpio que el mismo Daimio defecaría en el o incluso identidades nuevas si gustan.

La oferta parecía ciertamente jugosa, pero había algo mas ¿Solo serian ellos tres? No era por que dudasen de sus habilidades, pero hacia falta mucho mas para misiones clandestinas de la envergadura que planeaba su superior.

– ¿Solo nosotros tres?

– Si quieren… – Dijo desinteresadamente.

– ¿Cómo que si queremos?

– No lo se, yo solo les asigne a el – Señalo al Nara – Ya con el tendrán suficiente como para buscar a los otros…

– ¿Otros? – Pregunto nuevamente Naruto, sin duda ya era un dolor de cabeza.

– Si, otros, los que ustedes quieran, pero tienen que ser afiliados a Konoha o que hayan estado afiliadas dentro de sus fuerzas, no mas, no menos... – Viendo la hora de su reloj digital para prepararse e irse.

– ¡Espera! ¿Por qué este libre albedrío?

– No lo se, así lo quieren los peces gordos, los mas altos de la cadena alimenticia – Saliendo por la habitación, pero se detiene y se voltea – Su nombre operativo es Stealth, nunca nos vimos, nunca me vieron, no os conocemos y por favor, hagan un buen trabajo ya que de ustedes depende garantizar la paz, ser el brazo ejecutor en las sombras y el brazo que la ley no puede alcanzar – Su rostro se ilumino por lo que les dijo – Tienen exactamente un mes para reunir a su equipo…

Una vez solo los tres no pudieron evitar mirarse los unos a los otros y preguntarse ¿Ahora que harían?


	2. El Líder y El Espía

Disclaimer: Por medio de este pequeño y conciso mensaje le aclaro al publico que Naruto no es de mi autoria y tampoco sus personajes, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo use los personajes para crear esta pequeña historia.

* * *

**Capitulo I: El Líder y El Espía.**

– ¡Demonios! – Tiro a un lado la carpeta llena de papeles, mientras se tiraba a recostarse en el sofá.

– ¡Oye! No te pase todo eso para que lo desparramaras – Se quejo el Uchiha – Idiota…

Ajeno a todo esto estaba el joven Nara quien tecleaba, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y por supuesto escuchaba las quejas de aquel par de sujetos que justamente parecían perros y gatos, peleando entre ellos mismos. Menudo equipo, ya hastiado de escuchar tanta palabrería y en su curiosidad paro su búsqueda por la red.

– ¿A que se dedicaban antes? Quiero decir ¿Qué eran lo que hacían antes de esto? Por lo que veo ya se conocen y si fuese el caso ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Los dos sujetos pararon su discusión y miraron al Nara, Sasuke cruzo los brazos y luego las piernas, en cambio Naruto sonrió.

– Estuve en las fuerzas expedicionarias de Konoha, destacamento N°84 – Dijo orgullosamente – Luego fui seleccionado para formar parte de las fuerzas especiales Anbu, división de rastreo.

– Trabaje en asuntos internos – Hablo finalmente Sasuke – unos tres años, luego comencé ingrese a Ne, en la cual fui aceptado por recomendaciones, desde ese entonces he fungido como agente secreto.

– Nos conocimos en una operación "Lagrimas de fuego" donde debíamos hacer contacto con nuestra fuente – Señalo a Sasuke – Claro… – No contuvo la risa – Pero ya nos conocíamos desde la infancia, aunque no nos vimos durante largo tiempo, la amistad que hubo en nuestra niñez todavía estaba viva.

– Ya cállate – Bufo molesto – Era obvio que un topo revelo mi ubicación, por eso trabajo solo – Su mirada era de verdadera molestia, para Naruto no era secreto que eso era una herida en el orgullo y para Nara sin duda alguna percibió que no era agradable ese recuerdo.

Hubo un silencio luego de eso, Naruto fue por unas latas de cerveza del pequeño refrigerador que estaba a un extremo de la habitación, lanzo un par para sus compañeros y luego se quedo mirando el anochecer.

– Estaba retirado… – Los otros dos escucharon – En la guerra todos cambian… Nunca sabes que puede suceder en el campo de batalla.

**Naruto Flashback POV.**

Todos los que estaban celebrando el éxito de lo que seria la ultima misión, nadie se espero que dijese esas palabras.

– ¿Estas bromeando, jefe? – Hablo el más joven de entre ellos, era de cabello corto y tenia una larga bufanda, su nombre era Konohamaru.

– No, esta vez lo he pensado muy bien, creo que es el momento de retirarme.

– ¿Pero señor, que será de nosotros? – Intervino otro de lentes llamado Udon.

– No pude evitar sonreír, ellos eran mis leales subordinados, tan jóvenes y tan puros, tan diferentes de mi – Necesito unas largas vacaciones, he estado en servicio mucho antes que ustedes – Hice referencia a mi edad, apenas tenia 31 años comparado con ellos que si acaso llegaban a los 24.

La única diferencia entre ellos y yo era la experiencia, ellos nunca tuvieron que hacer misiones suicidas, incluso antes de ellos habían otros miembros, pude ver a muchos de los que me acompañaron retirarse, transferirse o promoverse, pero no tantos como los que he visto morir en el campo de batalla. Creo que era el momento de retirarse, de dejar la batuta a la otra generación, tenia que hacerlo en ese momento o puede que me volviese loco de tantas cosas que contemple o hice.

– Señor… – Escuche atrás decir por lo que voltee para mirarlas, los únicos componente femeninos de mi equipo, Moegi y Hanabi, no pude sonreír ante el cariño que me profesaba la primera, por lo que solamente la abrace – Lo voy a extrañar…

Sabia que era cierto, esa chica que tenia en mis brazos cuando la acogí por primera vez era una completa gelatina e incluso me preguntaba ¿Qué coño hacia una flor como ella en tan apestoso pantano? Demostró florecer como flor de loto, diría que incluso es más fuerte que yo, tal vez era por que ella creció con algo que no tuve. Algo que me fue privado desde mi concepción.

– Lo se… – Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de su compañera – También te extrañare… Mocosa…

– Hmp – Sonrió ante mi, sus gestos valían mas que las palabras mismas.

– Bueno ¡Ya! – Grite – No he muerto, así que no estén triste hoy vamos a celebrar por el éxito de esta misión y el éxito en nuestra vida – Alcé mi puño al aire y decidí llevármelos a un ultimo día de juerga al mas estilo Uzumaki Naruto.

**POV END Interrumpido.**

– Si comer ramen lo llamas fiesta, no me imagino como llamarías las sesiones de te – Respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Naruto al verse interrumpido hizo un berrido para mirarlo fulminantemente.

– ¡Cállate!

**Flashback.**

Ya para aquel entonces, Naruto había encontrado empleo como un conserje en un orfanato de la ciudad, era conocido por todos e incluso apreciado por los mas pequeños por lo que para ese orfanato y todos sus empleados era como uno mas de la familia.

Hasta ese día, pasado dos años desde que abandono la acción en el frente de batalla, muy a pesar de que ese par de años eran los mas pacíficos y tranquilos que tuvo durante su vida, aun sentía un gran vació en su ser, tal vez era por no haber encontrado el amor de su vida o quizás por que extrañaba la adrenalina correr por sus venas, sentir las emociones mas deleitantes al borde de la muerte

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, los niños jugaban en el extenso patio de aquella institución, los gritos llenos de alegría, las risas y dejases otros juegos pararon, la alegría que hubo en un principio paro justo cuando llego una caravana de automóviles negros. De entre ellos bajo un hombre de cabellos plateados, con su boca cubierta y un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Todos los niños quedaron mirando con cierta admiración y respeto a aquella figura imponente, ellos no tenían idea de quien era, pero para los que estaban en esa institución sabían quien era había llegado… El Coronel Hatake…

A su salida fue recibido por un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos con mirada serena, sonrió de medio lado al ver como aquel hombre llegaba a el.

– Jiraiya-sama – Saludo como los que saludan a un oficial superior.

– Tranquilo – Novio la mano de arriba abajo – Ya estoy retirado ¿Vienes por el? – Desvió la mirada hacia los niños que continuaron jugando.

– En efecto – Asintió – Se lo que me dirás, pero sabes mejor que nadie que el es el único que puede llevar a cabo cualquier misión, no por nada es el mejor de todo el destacamento de Anbu…

Sin más comenzó a caminar siendo guiado por Jiraiya a través de ese enorme recinto. Mientras caminaba por esos extensos y espaciosos pasillos podía ver muy bien los salones, algunos llenos, otros vacíos, niños correr aquí o allá.

– ¿Es la primera vez que vienes, verdad?

– Si, es la primera vez – Dijo impresionado – Jamás pensé que te tomaras esas palabras que te dije…

– Yo tampoco, en aquel momento eras un mocoso engreído, sin duda Sakumo le falto carácter para enderezarte.

– Mira quien lo dice… Un Ex General filántropo escritor de novelas para adultos.

Rieron hasta que llegaron a otra área, parecía de rehabilitación, sin duda era algo digno de ver, medio de aquella sala se encontraba el tan buscado Uzumaki Naruto vistiendo de forma extravagante, con zapatos grandes y un afro colorido bailando en medio de las camas.

– ¿A esto es lo que se dedica?

– Si – Sonrió Jiraiya al ver al rubio hacer reír a los niños – Aquí es donde están los niños enfermos, desde hace seis meses el viene a hacerlos reír, si bien ellos no pueden jugar por su delicado estado de salud, el se encarga de traerles el entretenimiento y la felicidad que tanto le falta… Por supuesto también a limpiar – Carcajeo y miro a Kakashi – Lo llamare…

– Espere – Le detuvo – Deje que termine, yo le esperare…

– Como tú digas.

Kakashi estaba ojeando la pequeña habitación, era demasiado simple pero colorida, de tonos amarillos y naranja, un pequeño sofá cama, una mesita, baño, cocina y un armario, término por mirar desde su silla a Naruto como ingería otro envase de ramen instantáneo.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la oferta? – Pregunto nuevamente Kakashi.

Naruto le miro por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada al envase que dejo a un lado en la mesita, sin duda era demasiado rápido todo por lo que no podía pensar bien o mejor dicho tomar la decisión correcta ¿Volver al frente o quedarse en el orfanato?

– Todo es tan repentino – Dijo finalmente – Además me estas pidiendo que vuelva al frente pero esta vez como operativo clandestino y sabes muy bien que me retire ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Se levanto enojado caminando hacia un lado a otro y luego encaro con su fría mirada zafiro – Te dije expresamente que no quería volver.

Kakashi podía entenderlo, el trabajo no era fácil sabia de las peripecias que hizo el Uzumaki bajo su mando, por lo que tenia conocimiento de lo que vio e hizo durante ese tiempo, los dos tenían las manos manchadas de sangre aunque para Naruto esa sangre paro, las de el continuaban llenándose mas y mas tanto que ahora necesitaba de otro par para compartir mas de esta.

– Eres el más apto y el único a quien se le puede confiar tan importante tarea…

– No me trates de convencer – Le encaro – Por que no mandas a otro.

La tensión era palpable, tanto que podría romperse con solo una palabra, Kakashi debía pensar bien sus palabras, Naruto era de vital importancia, era el único en quien podía confiar tan loable tarea que le fue asignada.

– Tu país te necesita de nuevo, Naruto…

– ¿De nuevo? Ya lo he ayudado incontables veces, tantas que he perdido la cuenta, y tu ¿Cuántas veces lo has ayudado? Acaso no habrá descanso para nosotros, para eso esta la siguiente generación, para que lleven el peso nuestro.

– Pues esa generación puede que desaparezca si no hacemos algo ya – Sentencio deteniendo a Naruto – Así como estas escuchando, estamos al borde de una crisis diplomática, lo sabes muy bien por que has visto las noticias – Se levanto para señalarle.

– Akatsuki… – Murmuro.

– Es una organización terrorista que opera internacionalmente, ha incursionado dentro de varias naciones, se desconoce su centro de mando.

– Operaciones clandestinas…

– Lo peor – Continuo – Se sospecha que sea del País de Fuego, La Alianza esta comenzando a sospechar de nuestra nación y ante la inminente crisis es posible que toda relación diplomática se agravie a menos que actuemos con premura.

Para Naruto esto era algo sumamente fuerte, sentía como de cuenta nueva todo el peso que una vez dejo volviese a caer en sus hombros, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Kakashi debía jugar su ultima carta y quizás la mas peligrosa pero también la mas beneficiosa.

– Tu padre… – Naruto le miro – Minato… Las razones por las que quedaste huérfano fue por que Minato logro dar con los miembros, mas que todo dar con el fundador de aquella organización.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido por la información. Tanto fue la impresión que le obligo a sentarse, su mirada se apago, se sentía como gelatina al saber aquello ¿No habían muerto en un accidente de transito?

– Se que es duro que te diga esto ahora, pero créeme que no tuvimos remedio, cuando Minato-sama nos informo, el mismo paso a ser un objetivo de esa organización y uno de vital importancia, para aquel tiempo estabas bajo los cuidados de Kushina, de no ser por que te habían enviado con los Uchiha habrías muerto en el mismo coche bomba junto con tu madre.

Naruto se refugio entre sus dos grandes manos, cubriéndose el rostro y las subió por su cabellera amarilla, necesitaba asimilar la información ¿Entonces el también sabia?

– Jiraiya – Hablo finalmente – ¿El también sabia y me mintió? – Se sintió mal al saber que su custodio le había engañado casi toda su vida.

– Cuando tu padre contacto – Le respondió – Antes que pereciera, le pidió a Jiraiya que no te lo dijese, no quería que siguieras sus pasos o que tuvieras una vida llena de rencor.

– ¿Como murió mi padre? – Necesitaba escucharlo, una innegable curiosidad llamaba por saber sobre lo que aconteció con su padre.

Kakashi trago fuerte, sin duda fue la muerte mas horrorosa que había visto en su vida y una de las mas dolorosas, por que para el Minato era como un hermano mayor, el que nunca tuvo.

– Lo descuartizaron – Naruto alzo su mirada hacia el – Su cuerpo fue repartido por todo el país del fuego, la cabeza fue enviada por correo al Daimio.

Eso fue una noticia devastadora, no solo por que su madre murió sin siquiera saberlo, por que fue en cuestión de segundos, si no que su padre fue dado muerto de la peor manera y la mas inhumana, por primera vez estaba cabreado y no con los que le ocultaron tal información, si no por los malditos que le arrebataron una vida normal.

– Acepto…

– ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió.

– Buscare a esos malditos y les haré pagar con intereses todo lo que han hecho…

Era más que una confirmación, era un juramento a muerte, por que Hatake sabia que cuando a Naruto le entraba algo a la cabeza no habría nada que lo hiciese desistir de su labor y eso era absolutamente nada.

**Fin del Flashback.**

– Desde ese entonces – Apretó la lata de cervezas – estoy en este trabajo – La lanzo hacia un bote de basura acertando el tiro.

– Si bien, hemos hecho ya las primeras misiones – Comento Sasuke – Entre dos nos es muy difícil realizarlas.

**Sasuke Flashback POV.**

Ya para aquel momento estaba disfrutando lo que seria unas "vacaciones" es algo imperante que todo agente baje el perfil durante un periodo de tiempo, este depende del tipo de misión y consecuencias que se lleven detrás de esta.

Había ido al País de la Primavera, un lugar tropical y acogedor, si bien era el único lugar que encontré disponible, era una zona neutral, el mejor lugar para esconderme por un tiempo.

**Fin POV Sasuke.**

Solo se escuchaban los gemidos, recorriendo por ella y los muebles de lujos digno de una persona de alta clase, en la habitación se encontraba una mujer de piel morena y cabellos como el rojo fuego en medio de toda la cama. Unos brazos blancos como la nieve rodean su torso y la lleva hacia abajo para abrazar a aquel pelinegro que se encontraba yendo y viniendo dentro de ella, en un vaivén de caderas.

– Sasuke… – Murmuro suavemente mientras se le escapaba un gemido.

– Shhh… – Le callo mientras le besaba y luego la subía, esta vez para poder acariciar sus pechos y terminar por tocar sus pezones con suavidad.

Durante las consecutivas horas hizo y deshizo con ella, esta vez la tenia debajo de él por lo que su posición era favorable al igual que sus embestidas, las cuales hacían gemir a la dama o mejor dicho a no tan dama entre sus brazos a tal punto que la callaba con un intenso beso que lo único que propiciaba era mas el desenfreno, las caricias de la morena iban desde el torso firme de su amante hasta pasar por su espalda y terminaban en aquellos firmes glúteos que parecían de roca maciza. El era un autentico adonis, todo lo que una mujer podía desear, bien hablado, buen parecer y sobre todo un magnifico semental.

Lo habían hecho incluso en el baño, justo cuando terminaron en la cama, en el baño era un campo de batalla, mientras seguía cumpliendo los deseos de la mujer al pedirle mas, sus embestidas eran mas rápidas y fuertes, el agua y el jabón recorría cada parte de su cuerpo simétricamente, era como la dulce caricia que en ese momento imperaba por cada uno de ellos.

Sasuke se encontraba vistiéndose mientras miraba la luna por la ventana, cuanto echaba de menos ese tipo de actividades ¿Cuándo era la última vez que lo hizo? Ni la más puta idea, para todo hombre siempre es necesario liberar ese estrés. Mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones no se percato que su acompañante le observaba.

– ¿Te volveré a ver? – Mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas, seria una lastima no volverlo a ver, no luego de que el la tratase como una mujer realmente.

– ¿Tu crees? – Miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa indescifrable.

– Podría dejar a mi prometido – Dijo de golpe – Jamás he sido tratada como una mujer, nunca me sentí tan deseada.

Era un espíritu libre, disfrutaba de su vida de la mejor manera que podía, amaba su trabajo pero el más que nadie sabia que dentro de su mundo no había cabida para alguien más, salvo claro esta un polvo de vez en cuando. Si hubiese tenido otro estilo de vida quizás.

Sin decir palabra alguna abandono el complejo, ya cuando iba por la recepción del hotel comenzó a sentirse observado, con cautela se retiro directo hacia el estacionamiento. Este estaba oscuro por lo que sigilosamente recorrió todo el tramo hasta encontrarse con su camioneta, la cual abordo con tranquilidad, pero un conocido olor inundo sus fosas nasales, uno muy conocido y odiado que tenia años de no volverlo a oler.

– Naruto… – Acomodo su retrovisor para dar con la mirada del rubio quien comía los fideos instantáneos.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo te has enterado? – Replico.

– Nadie seria tan estúpido de delatar su posición comiendo esa "basura" – Señalo su comida, logrando escuchar un berrinche.

– ¿Así me tratas luego de tantos años?

No le era secreto que Naruto fuese el único que diese con el pero la pregunta estaba en el aire ¿Por qué? Según tenia entendido el se encontraba fuera de servicio y dudaba mucho que fuese con el solo para ir de juerga. Para que el viniese donde estaba debía ser algo grande que se estaba cocinando.

– En fin, omitiendo tu comportamiento infantil y soso – Naruto hizo una mueca ante lo dicho – ¿A que has venido? – Miro a los ojos de su acompañante que estaba en el asiento trasero quien solo asintió.

– Necesitamos hablar, en marcha…

Sasuke encendió el vehículo poniéndose en marcha, para finiquitar los detalles de lo que posiblemente seria su próxima misión o trabajo clandestino.

**Fin del Flashback.**

– ¿Sabes? Se me hace extraño que contaras tus "aventuritas" – Recalco Naruto mientras destapaba otro ramen instantáneo – Pero sabes, me hiciste esperar en esa apestosa camioneta.

– ¿Ah si? Pues no te acostumbres – Dijo seriamente mientras se recargaba en el sofá – De todas maneras es un detalle superfluo… Gajes del oficio.

– Si eso son los beneficios, pues creo que debí haberme equivocado de profesión – Comenzó a reírse.

– Ahora que te hemos respondido ¿Sabemos muy bien que te dedicabas a delito informático, pero que hacías antes de que te jodieran?

El Nara solo miro hacia su ordenador y luego miro al par de sujetos para luego girar la silla y quedar de frente ante ellos mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

– Verán… No era muy interesante, pero como me han contado – Se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca y continuo hablando – Les diré…


	3. La vida de un Estratega

Disclaimer: Por medio de este pequeño y conciso mensaje le aclaro al publico que Naruto no es de mi autoria y tampoco sus personajes, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo use los personajes para crear esta pequeña historia.

* * *

**Capitulo II: La Vida de un Estratega.**

**Flashback.**

La vida era tan simple como el ajedrez o el shogi por lo que si sabias enfrentarte a ella podrías tener tu éxito asegurado, la cuestión siempre fue estrategia e inteligencia no de otra como fuerza o velocidad, bueno velocidad si en cuestión de pensamiento.

Solo los más astutos lograban sus cometidos, sus metas e incluso sus más grandes ambiciones y para alguien con la prodigiosamente mente de un genio eso era pan comido solamente que ese tipo de vida no le llamaba la atención. Si… Por que para Nara Shikamaru tener ese estilo de vida seria monótono y aburrido. Pero no es que ansiara la adrenalina o vivir al limite, pero necesitaba retos y de los buenos.

Su padre siempre lo considero un genio, pero su madre lo avalo como un completo bueno para nada cosa que no estaba del todo alejada de la realidad, siempre fue listo, demasiado listo que incluso en algunas ocasiones le traía problemas. Tal fue así que incluso se graduó con el promedio más mediocre dentro de la universidad.

Para todos era Nara Shikamaru empleado de una pequeña sucursal en el Distrito 3 de Konoha, pero para algunos en la red era Narisha uno de los mejores hackers que podía haber incluso dentro de las cinco naciones, por supuesto que nadie sabia de ello y menos su prometida.

– ¿Entonces te veo allá? – Pregunto suavemente detrás de el desde la cama mirando su espalda frente a lo que era un ordenador.

Shikamaru tecleaba a gran velocidad introduciendo códigos de encriptación, lo único que se podía apreciar eran simbología, el mismo lenguaje C. Para muchos era como un idioma difícil de aprender, pero para el era como su segunda lengua, algo que dominaba sin mucha dificultad y con mucha precisión.

– Recuerda que tenemos que cenar con Hanabi y Oto-san.

Ante la mención de la que seria su cuñada y suegro, paro en seco y giro para encontrarse con la mirada malva perteneciente a la mujer que lo cautivo, nunca fue bueno en las relaciones de pareja pero con ella todo era mas diferente, mas tranquilo y no tan problemático. Se levanto hasta acostarse a un lado de la cama que compartía con ella todas las noches.

– No tienes que preocuparte – Contesto mientras la abrazaba para depositarle un beso en esos suaves labios que le encantaban – Todo saldrá bien – Alejándose para mirarle el rostro.

– ¿En serio? – Lo miraba a los ojos – Quiero decir… – Desvió la mirada a un lado – Hanabi es de un carácter fuerte y muy disciplinada…

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir – Se aparto y se acomodo en la cama dándole la espalda.

El comportamiento de Shikamaru distaba mucho de cualquier prototipo o estándar que veían de ideal para ella su padre y hermana, el cual esperaban alguien de éxitos en la vida, con un trabajo muy remunerado y educación refinada. El caso era que el Nara era todo lo contrario a eso, trabajo mediocre, no era muy exitoso que se diga y por supuesto no era muy atractivo.

Poseía algo que el resto no, era una mirada afilada llena de astucia camuflada debajo de toda esa pereza y carácter huraño que poseía, no era pretenciosos y tampoco arrogante en ningún sentido de la palabra, tampoco tenia ambiciones o visión de la vida, bueno no como lo deseaban su familia pero para ella era muy diferente, era alguien que deseaba una vida tranquila, un trabajo normal y tener un hijo o quizás dos, nunca la vio por su posición o por lo que tenia, si no que solo vio lo que ella realmente quería en un hombre, que la quisiesen como es.

– Solo espero que no sea problemático – Chistó sin mas remedio – Tendrás que adelantarte, el jefe quiere que finiquite unos detalles en el negocio.

El no podía decir que no, no a ella aunque nunca sintió predilección por la alta clase sociedad, siempre le molestaba la hipocresía con la cual estaba cargado el ambiente, sonrisas fingidas y comentarios aduladores, carroñeros y buitres que si pudieran tener la oportunidad te apuñalarían por la espalda y te sacarían los ojos. Obviando ciertas circunstancias pudo comprobar que no todos eran de ese tipo de calaña un ejemplo vivo de ello era su prometida que si bien era ex heredera de una de las mayores industrias del País de Fuego y descendiente de uno de los mas antiguos clanes de Konoha, el Clan Hyuuga, la diferencia era que ella se dedicaba a tiempo completo estar al frente de una pequeña fundación para necesitados, cosa que contrario a su padre y a toda su familia de no haber seguido sus pasos, que lamentablemente la obligo a renunciar a su heredad.

– No llegues tarde ¿Si?

No respondió a eso último, se conocían bien y ella sabia que el asistiría a fin de cuentas, solo para complacerla ya que este era el paso que necesitaban si en realidad deseaban formar una familia juntos.

– Descuida – Volteo sonriéndole, mientras se dirigía hacia la computadora nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miro nuevamente su reloj obstinadamente, era un cuarto para las seis, hacia un par de horas que había llegado por lo que decidió sentarse en la banqueta mientras veía el sol descender por el horizonte. Saco un cigarrillo y se dispuso a encenderlo.

– Menos mal que traigo ropa liviana – Se quejo, llevaba una franelilla junto a una camiseta hawaiana unos shorts y un par de sandalias – Menuda mierda… – Exhalo humo.

Se percato que una mujer se sentó en la banqueta de atrás, quedando justamente detrás de el, por lo que miro levemente hacia atrás notando que era rubia.

– ¿Narisha? ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – Pregunto.

– ¿Tetsuhana? – Respondió.

– Bien – Afirmo – Esta conversación nunca fue, nunca ocurrió ¿De acuerdo? – Obtuvo un si escueto – Excelente, sabemos que no acostumbra realizar contacto directo con sus clientes.

– ¿Esta de coña no? – Se quejo – Ambos sabemos muy bien el por que estamos aquí – Siguió – Me pidieron una configuración de un Virus capaz de ser Bomba Lógica, Troyano y Keylogger, tres en uno ¿Para que? No tengo idea, pero se que esta programado para violar cualquier sistema de seguridad y dejar tan limpio los servidores de información como las letrinas que limpia una ama de casa.

– Necesito una muestra – Pidió la mujer mientras levantaba el compacto para mirar por el espejo a su interlocutor – Ya sabe, no quiero correr el riesgo de ser timada.

– Si en verdad fuese así – Respondió – No estaría aquí arriesgando el pellejo, me ha citado en este lugar por simple hecho de querer lo que tengo para usted – Se levanto – Solo espero tener depositado lo que acordamos, si no, voy a destruir toda su base de datos…

No había necesidad de seguir ahí, por lo que dejo el USB en la banqueta, si bien todo le daba mala espina, el estaba preparado para cualquier contingencia e incluso el chantaje, no por nada nadie podía jugar con el fácilmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La velada estaba yendo tal y como querían ella y el. Por mucho que parezca había logrado congeniar con Hiashi, este estaba maravillado por las recomendaciones que le estaba dando ese joven, miro a su hija.

– ¿Hinata, de donde has sacado a este joven? – Pregunto seriamente.

– Etto… – ¿Podría decirle?

– Señor, trabajo en una pequeña sucursal de papelerías – Eso sorprendió a la hermana de Hinata como a Hiashi.

– ¿Y que hace alguien con tus conocimientos trabajando en tan mediocre lugar?

Justo cuando iba a responder se comenzaron a escuchar las sirenas y como la puerta de salón donde se estaba dando una fiesta conmemorativa al aniversario de Hyuuga Corp.

– Narashi – Grito lo que parecía un oficial de policía – Sal donde estés…

– ¡Exijo una respuesta ante su insolencia! – Rugió Hiashi ante tal falta de respeto.

– Buscamos al criminal informático conocido Narashi… – Miro al Hyuuga y miro a sus convites hasta que lo localizo – ¡Nara Shikamaru queda arrestado por ciberterrorismo! – Saco un arma apuntándole.

Solo pudo ver como Hinata se convertía en un manojo de nervios y Hanabi le miraba sorprendida al igual que Hiashi, todos estaban conmocionados incluso los invitados ¿Acaso ese pordiosero invitado de los Hyuuga era quien azotaba las redes de las cinco naciones?

– Debo admitir que me atraparon – Levanto las manos – No se como, pero la han hecho…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Y como encuentran al acusado? – Pregunto el Juez.

No esperaba salir inocente, conocía muy bien lo que hizo en las redes que y con quien hizo sus trabajos, mínimo por los daños a la seguridad podría calcular 50 años a lo sumo 30 si se comportaba. Miro hacia donde se encontraba su ex novia ahora, llorando en los brazos de su padre, no podía culparla, tuvo que llegar a un trato para que la exoneraran, todo los donativos que tenia su fundación siempre fueron de el, todos esos millones.

– Por daños millonarios a la plataforma cibernética del País de Fuego encontramos al acusado… – Dio una pausa – Culpable… – Siguió – Por delinquir vendiendo información confidencial encontramos al acusado… Culpable – Hubo murmullos de entre el público.

– Orden en la corte – Martillo fuertemente hasta que guardaron silencio – ¿Usted como se declara?

– Soy conciente de mis crímenes – Alego – Seria una estupidez decir que soy inocente cuando estoy tan lleno de mierda como cualquier político corrupto de este país…

Hubo un gran tumulto dentro de la corte por lo que Shikamaru fue llevado a rastras por los guardias, lo ultimo que logro ver y que le sorprendió en gran manera que dentro del publico había una mujer de espaldas con un broche de flores ¡Era ella! Finalmente pudo ver su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado no hacia un año a lo que seria a su estancia definitiva, la cárcel de máxima seguridad llamada "Prisión de Sangre" Conocida así por que era anti fugas, estaba en una celda de confinamiento solitario diseñada solo para el, el único medio de entretenimiento que tenia era un tablero de shogi con sus piezas incluidas.

Se encontraba jugando consigo mismo nuevamente, hasta que fue interrumpido por los golpes a la puerta de hierro de su celda.

– Oye lindura, tienes correspondencia – Lanzo por debajo una carta, la cual recogió velozmente.

No conocía a nadie, siempre fue solitario por lo que la única persona que podía enviarle una carta era Hinata, su corazón estaba exaltado, las emociones se arremolinaban y se sentía un extraño temor, lo primero que hizo fue olerla para luego abrirla, el inconfundible aroma a lavanda inundo la tétrica habitación.

Pudo ver perfectamente la letra de ella.

"_En realidad no se… No se como… Tampoco se que escribirte… Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que ya no siento conocerte, no se quien eres y me duele en el fondo de mi alma, de mi corazón al saberme mentida durante estos años de relación._

_Me siento devastada, aun trato de encontrar explicación alguna sobre tus acciones… Pero no puedo, el dolor que me agobia es grande… Una parte de mi cree que si fuiste sincero, pero la otra, la otra me dice que jugaste conmigo."_

Estaba leyendo cuidadosamente, algo en su interior le decía que no bajara, que lo que vería adelante podría cambiar todo, pero sin mas y resignado siguió mas por mera curiosidad que por necesidad.

"_Estuve en el ojo del Huracán… Mi padre e incluso Hanabi… Hanabi… Hanabi ya no esta en este mundo, se me ha ido…_

_Mi padre entro en depresión, ya no es el mismo de antes e incluso se siente mas dócil, me siento tan extraña, esperaba encontrar refugio en tus brazos, en esos brazos que siempre me cubrían en mi tristeza o en mi alegría… Pero no los encontré en ti… Si no en el…_

_Desde que le conocí todo ha cambiado, si bien aun estoy herida, ahora puedo sentirme con mas seguridad, llena de determinación para escribirte, para mas que todo decirte cuanto te aprecio, cuanto te quiero… Pero debo de dejarte ir, es hora de cerrar un capitulo mas en mi vida y seguir adelante… Se que puede que no comprendas e incluso te confundas… Solo cuando estés listo entenderás… El se llama Gaara, es un buen hombre, es dueño de los invernaderos de Sunagakure… Me ha ayudado mucho a superarme como persona, solo espero que me perdones y no me odies."_

No encontró mas nada, ni una Posdata, nada, era la despedida, fue ahí cuando cayo un pequeño objeto metálico del sobre, era el anillo de compromiso, lo recogió, pero luego noto algo extraño en el sobre por lo que pudo ver era una fotografía, de ese tal Gaara y ella.

No sentía enojo, ni rabia o ira, solo tristeza y serenidad, suspiro profundamente tirando la fotografía de su ex y recostarse en su cama mullida.

**Fin Flashback.**

– Y esa es la historia – Exhalo humo.

– Vaya… – Naruto estaba sin palabras.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana, lo que era indicativo que necesitaban cada uno un buen descanso, Sasuke fue el primero que se levanto y dejo todo en silencio, mientras que Naruto imito su acción pero antes de salir es detenido por el Nara.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o Uchiha esconde mas de lo que dice? – Dice mientras se voltea hacia el ordenador.

– No es tu imaginación – Dijo – Pero no es bueno presionarle o nos dispararía en el trasero… – Le dejo solo.

Una vez solo decidió que era hora de buscar a los candidatos y quizás algún registro de ese par, necesitaba información de quienes eran sus componentes y saber si eran realmente confiables. Entrelazo sus dedos y los estiro, para luego teclear nuevamente.


	4. Recomendaciones de una Seductora

Disclaimer: Por medio de este pequeño y conciso mensaje le aclaro al público que Naruto no es de mi autoria y tampoco sus personajes, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo use los personajes para crear esta pequeña historia.

* * *

Capítulo III: Recomendaciones de una Seductora.

Ninguno había tenido resultado en encontrar un miembro idóneo para su equipo, por lo que estaban frustrados, ya había pasado semana y media desde ese día, necesitaban a personas capaces y que pudiesen ser de la mejor confianza, sobre todo lo ultimo, en los dias actuales que corrían cualquiera podía ser un soplón y todo se iba abajo.

– Necesitamos a alguien capaz – Dijo Naruto mientras se servia café esa mañana.

– ¿Podrían ser mas específicos? Les hice una enorme lista de candidatos potenciales y me las han rechazado todas – Shikamaru estaba molesto.

Y es que no era menos, estuvo todo los dias hasta tarde recopilando información de posibles candidatos, de los mejores entre mejores. A un lado de aquella cocina estaba Sasuke quien comía Omusubi con Osaka y escuchaba a Naruto.

– ¿Saben? Estuve pensando en el próximo integrante… – Señalo a Sasuke – Ya tenemos nuestro espía, pero que tal tener una espía… Sabemos bien que eres capaz con tus habilidades, pero requerimos de otro elemento de infiltración, una mujer puede llegar a lugares que los hombres no y viceversa, seria un buen complemento…

– ¿Y a quien propones? – Encendiendo un cigarrillo.

– No tengo la menor idea… – Encogió los hombros y obtuvo un gesto de indiferencia por parte de Shikamaru.

Sasuke se quedo analizando las palabras de Naruto, las cuales no eran totalmente descabelladas y que de hecho eran muy buena idea debía admitirlo, solo que el pequeño problema era saber donde estaba.

– Shikamaru, busca a Karin…

– ¿Eh? – Le miro – ¿Quién es ella?

– Es el componente que necesitamos – Se levanto dejando el plato a medio terminar – Te explicare mientras vamos al ordenador…

– ¿Pero que coño piensan que soy, mucama? – No recibió respuesta alguna – Malditos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No lo podía creer, ese par de ingratos ya no estaban lo habían dejado solo con la pila de platos que tuvo que limpiar. Se sentó sobre el ordenador y justo al tocar una tecla este dio acceso denegado.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido – ¿Acaso lo bloquea por que tiene porno? – Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, por lo que atino a ver a un par de gaviotas volar por los cielos.

Se levanto y la abrió, solo para aspirar el aire marino que perfumaba a la antigua plataforma petrolífera, ahora base de operaciones de Stealth, suspiro ante la nada y miro al ordenador, como idea relampagueante se irguió y sonrió. Corrió a tomar lápiz y papel comenzando a anotar, iba a dejar un mensaje.

– Ahora es mi turno, par de ingratos – Dejo el lápiz y papel – Iré a por el elemento faltante del equipo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camino a su lado mirando la gran edificación que se encontraba ante sus narices, era toda una mansión lujosa e incluso muy moderna. Demasiado costosa para una persona normal, según sabia ella trabajo con Sasuke en el pasado.

– Y no has visto nada – Siguió caminando.

– No lo imagino… – Imito su proceder y continuo a su espalda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacía algún tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen baño, por que para ella el trabajo era matador y exigente, por no decir acosador y estresante, se hundió más dentro de jacuzzi para mirar solamente el vacio blanco del techo. A pesar de todo eso era un trabajo que amaba, le gustaba de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Levanto su pierna blanca y tersa para pasarle la esponja suavemente con sus pequeñas manos, mientras se escuchaba el chapoteo de las gotas caer dentro de la tina. Era tan reconfortante, tan relajante que estaba absorta del mundo, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

– Señorita Karin – Escucho la gruesa voz de quien es su mayordomo.

– ¿Qué deseas? – Pregunto desde dentro.

– La buscan dos personas…

¿Cómo? Que ella supiera nadie conocía la locación de su residencia, ni siquiera sus compañeros de trabajo.

– La busca Uchiha Sasuke…

Solo decir ese nombre fue suficiente como para que se levantara de golpe del jacuzzi dejando el agua caer por todo el resto de su cuerpo de suave, como si el agua misma fuese su vestido.

– Dile que esperen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru estaban a la espera de la que sería su próximo componente en el equipo. Para Shikamaru era extraño, nunca gusto de convivir en un ambiente lujoso, mientras estaban ahí eran atendidos por un hombre corpulento llamado Juugo, quien le dio un fuerte café a Sasuke.

– ¿Desea algo mas, Sasuke-sama? – Dijo respetuosamente mientras miraba a su invitado, parecía ignorar al Nara, por lo que este no le importaba.

– No, nada.

– ¿Desea algo joven Nara? – Le pregunto a él esta vez cordialmente.

– Es sencillo ¿Me permiten fumar? – Obtuvo respuesta negativa.

– Déjalo que fume, por un solo cigarrillo no creo que vaya a morir ¿O sí?

Los dos vieron como bajaba las escaleras una pelirroja, su mirada era de color rojo intenso como el mismo fuego, y su andar era altivo y pretensioso, digna de una dama.

– Sasuke – Susurro su nombre con cierto cariño y toque sensual y miro luego al otro – Nara-san o debería decir Narashi o Narisha.

– Como quieras – Exhalo humo por su nariz.

– Karin…

Tanto la mirada negra y roja chocaron intensamente, era como un duelo de quien viraba hacia otro lado sus ojos y que parecía no tener ganador alguno hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el Nara.

– Creo que soy un mal tercio – Se quejo.

– ¿A qué has venido, Sasuke? Porque no creo que solo vengas con un amigo a hacer un trió ¿O sí?

Su mayordomo atino a sonrojarse un poco ante tan explicito comentario en cambio Sasuke solo bufo mientras que Shikamaru se atragantaba por el humo ¿Qué era por lo que le pasaba por la mente a esta mujer?

– Te necesito, Karin – Dijo finalmente.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Se sentó a un lado de Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Pero lo siento, el trabajo dentro del ministerio de defensa es más importante que tu pequeño equipo especial.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Shikamaru.

Karin solo chasqueo para que el grandote le trajera una bandeja con te para su disfrute personal, ella miraba con cierta picardía la cual no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los hombres presentes, sus movimientos eran finos y delicados.

– Cariño, yo lo sé todo, incluyendo ciertos inconvenientes con cierta Hinatita – Aquello sí que le sorprendió – Aunque me parece algo decepcionante el concepto del "amor" que manejaron, si en realidad se amaban creo que debió haber pasado la prueba de fuego.

– No me asombra… Karin Uzumaki… – La mujer borro su sonrisa ganadora – Si, también te conozco se rumoreaba por los bajos mundos de una femme fatale ¿Qué diría la prensa si se enterasen de los detalles ilícitos de su subsecretaria del ministerio de defensa?

Sasuke estaba en silencio si bien fue un duro golpe el cual le hizo sonreír internamente, también se percato del peligro que representaba ese sujeto, afilo su mirada como si lo estuviese traspasando, esperaba que no hurgara más de lo debido en la vida personal de él si no le valdría un cuerno matarlo.

– No eres tan tonto como pensé – Volvió a sonreír – Ya veo por qué Kakashi te eligió para formar parte de todo esto – Bebió te y lo volvió a depositar en la mesita – Tal vez esto pueda ayudar – Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y el grandulón saco un pequeño block de notas y un lapicero, la cual agarro ella y anoto – Ella es de mi mas entera confianza – Le dio la nota a Sasuke.

– Hmp… Si tú lo dices – Leyó el contenido – Espero que sea competente, sabes muy bien que no tolero a los estorbos.

– Créeme te será de utilidad, solo espero que tu compañero se lleve bien con ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía creer lo que le había hecho Sasuke, reviso aquel nombre "Ino Yamanaka" Lo había dejado encargado de encontrarse con su contacto solo para quedarse en aquel lugar, no le era extrañar que esa tal Karin tenía algo entre manos con el Uchiha si no es que ya tenía eso que pertenecía al azabache entre sus manos. Solo suspiro lleno de frustración, había parado la motocicleta en frente del lujoso hotel.

– Parece que hay alguna clase de evento – Dijo mientras bajaba de la motocicleta y sacaba un cigarrillo.

Camino hasta la entrada principal donde diviso a dos agentes de seguridad, uno de gran tamaño y de aspecto corpulento, su corte de cabello era un mohicano, su expresión era seria, en cambio el otro era de pequeña estatura y de cabello en coletas, parecía sonriente, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera si no una llena de ironía.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Detuvo el grandote – ¿No ves que es un evento especial? Solo pueden entrar los que tienen invitación.

Shikamaru trato de parecer lo más amigable posible, por lo que se rasco la cabeza y sonrió vagamente.

– Disculpen, he olvidado mi invitación…

– Nombre – Pidió el más pequeño.

– Urakamihs Aran – Invirtió su nombre, no podía decirlo con facilidad, ya él estaba muerto.

El par de sujetos ojearon sus listas varias veces por lo que no consiguieron a nadie con ese nombre, volvieron su mirada hacia el hombre, pero este ya no estaba ahí, miraron a los alrededores pero no encontraron a nadie.

Shikamaru se había colado aprovechando la distracción por lo que recorrió toda la vistosa entrada, parecían estar vestidos de etiquetas por lo que camino y se encontró junto a un pasillo el cual parecía ser de servicio, entro a uno de esos cuartos.

– Parece que hoy estaremos ocupados – Dijo un sujeto mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

– Pero ganaremos buenas propinas – Amarrándose los cordones mientras sonreía.

Espero a que salieran y aprovecho para robarse un traje, solo tomando el saco y un par de pantalones de vestir, procedió a cambiarse, luego de tan urgente procedimiento se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta de lo diferente que estaba, una camisa a cuadros, junto un traje de mesero y unas converse.

– Al menos no pudo ser peor – Chasqueo la lengua.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había intentado llamarlo pero parecía tener el celular apagado por lo que ya comenzaba a irritarse, Sasuke lo había despachado sin palabra alguna, solo un nombre y dirección, sin descripción física ni nada, por lo que tendría que indagar en los alrededores "_Es una mujer rubia"_ Era lo único que le habían dicho, pero desafortunadamente estaba en medio de una convención, calculaba que habría entre cincuentas mujeres rubias _"Ojos azules" _y de entre ellas quizás treinta eran de ese color de ojos, necesitaba más datos.

– Mierda – Dijo frustrado mientras guardaba su celular y giraba para seguir andando por lo cual choco con una persona.

– Disculpe… – Susurro ella.

Tanto para Shikamaru como para la que se había tropezado no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, malva y terciopelo chocaron, cada uno con diferentes expresiones, ella de sorpresa, confusión y quien sabe más… Pero el estaba incrédulo nunca se le espero encontrarla en ese lugar.

– Shikamaru… Pensé que… Habías muerto…

– Legalmente si – Contesto con una mueca – No esperaba verte aquí…

– Ni yo – Ella se le quedo mirando, se veía tan formal, aun no salía de su ensoñación… Pero inminentemente recordó que él había estado en la cárcel – Pero tú…

– Shhh – Le cayó poniendo un dedo entre sus labios – No hay necesidad de decirlo.

El momento era mágico, era algo que en si el añoraba, el poder besar esos carnosos labios y saborearlos como el más dulce jazmín que podía existir, pero justo de lograr su cometido fueron ambos sacados de la ensoñación por el timbre del teléfono móvil.

– Te llaman… – Dijo ella.

Nara solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, por lo que cogió su móvil y vio que era Sasuke, sin más chisteo y atendió.

– Aquí, Shikamaru, hasta que por fin atiendes – Dijo quejica.

– _Ya, me has interrumpido – Se escucho huraño – ¿Para qué me llamas?_

– Estoy dentro en el punto de encuentro – Miraba a los alrededores ignorando a Hinata – No encuentro al contacto, necesito saber además de rubia o de ojos celestes hay otra cosa que la identifique…

Hinata parecía estar demás, ese Shikamaru que tenia ante ella era tan distinto al que conoció en el pasado, este era más calculador e incluso más astuto, su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía examinar cada detalle de su alrededor, no dejaba escapar nada, era como una lente de aumento, podía ver todo minuciosamente.

– Disculpa… – Tranco la llamada y miro a Hinata – Un tulipán negro – Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta que Hinata le escucho, pero antes que Hinata dijera palabra alguna ante el significado, había encontrado este a la mujer, esta iba saliendo del salón de fiestas.

– ¡Espera! – Le detuvo antes que se marchase, este solo le miro – ¿Te volveré a ver?

Era una muy buena pregunta ¿La volvería a ver? No lo sabía, pero lo que si tenía entendido era que iba a estar muy ocupado quizás por un largo tiempo, por lo que no podía mentir, tampoco dar esperanzas, pero al fin de cuentas ya estaba muerto tanto para ella que le abandono y para el mundo quien lo juzgo.

– No lo creo…

Ella lo vio perderse en la multitud mientras a su lado llegaba quien era su prometido, quien ahora ocupaba un lugar más en su corazón y que había sanado aquella antigua herida que le fue causada por el ciervo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke había colgado y tirado a un lado de la cama el teléfono mientras bufaba molesto, le habían interrumpido y dudaba mucho que Karin quisiera seguir, no luego de parar tan abruptamente. Esta en cambio solo miraba su blanca espalda desde su posición cubierta entre las sabanas y abrazando una almohada.

– ¿Qué te preocupa, Sasuke? – Pregunto con malicia – ¿Crees que le vaya bien?

– Es alguien astuto, no creo que le sea muy difícil – Contesto.

– Créeme es demasiado astuto y peligroso – Sonrió mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas y lo abrazaba en el acto dejando que su pecho acariciara esa fría y tersa espalda, sus manos se deslizaban por todo el torso del Uchiha, palpando cada milímetro de su perfecto y esculpido cuerpo.

Comenzó a besarle, estaba tenso y no por nada entre ambos si bien tenían una relación un tanto fuera de lo común eran solo amigos con derechos, no por nada se conocían desde hacía diez años. Continúo hasta que le beso todo su cuello hasta la clavícula y finalmente besar y pasar su lengua por su oreja no sin antes sonreír.

– ¿No? ¿Sabes, quien recomendé fue la misma persona que lo metió en la cárcel? ¿Cómo creerás que reaccione al conocerla en persona? – Susurro de una manera un tanto sensual, profunda y empalagosa, sintió como el cuerpo del pelinegro se tenso, supo de inmediato que dio en el clavo.

El solo pudo quitarse los brazos del rededor se levanto y fue a por su ropa ¿Qué era por lo que le pasaba en la mente a Karin? Era una broma un tanto retorcida, el humor de su compañera sexual era siempre tan torcido, tan desequilibrado hasta el punto que disfrutaba de hacerle pasar por apuros.

No besos, no adiós, no hasta pronto, para Karin era un lenguaje simbólico lleno de muchos significados, por lo que no le molestaba esa partida tan apresurada mas si ahora podía disfrutar de ese pequeño embrollo, le gustaba el drama, le gustaba la polémica y era algo innegable que se entretenía en ello siempre, mas con Sasuke que con cualquier otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se percato que la seguían, no sabía quién quizás era un chico guapo que atrajo durante esa fiesta o quizás un viejo verde, cualquiera de los dos le prometían para sí misma un tiempo de diversión. Si, por que para ella la vida era una sola y había que experimentarla al 100% sentir como la adrenalina, como esos sentimientos fuertes, la euforia, la satisfacción de saberse deseable o mejor dicho codiciable ante la mirada de cualquier hombre ¿Y porque no? También de las mujeres. Durante años aprendió a explotar ese potencial no solo de sus atributos si no quien fue su padre adoptivo le enseño a explotar las emociones y sentimientos de las demás personas, a poder jugar con la mente de estas e inducirlas a hacer cosas para ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le siguió por todo el hotel, desde no hacía cinco minutos que le había alcanzado el paso se percato de cómo daba vueltas errantes, como queriéndole evadir, como una presa trata de huir del depredador ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Se pregunto, lo cierto era que estaba muy cerca de hacer contacto y el problema era ¿Cómo lo haría?

Sin saberlo y sin tener en cuenta el era la presa que iba al nido de su depredador, desconociendo que este ya conocía de sus movimientos, por lo que se adentro dentro de lo que son sus dominios. El verle entrar en esa habitación solo hizo acrecentarle, solo hizo que sus neuronas comenzaran a deducir, imaginar miles de situaciones en las cuales debía actuar acorde a lo que se presentase.

Entonces fue cuando se percato de que la puerta estaba media abrir, por lo que con lentitud y calma se acerco para ver que sus luces estaban apagadas, cosa que le extraño y por simple curiosidad entro. Fue en ese instante que se percato, que sintió como era empujado desde la oscuridad hasta la pared y como esas delicadas manos se sostenían desde su abdomen y subían hasta su torso, de cómo repentinamente era besado con premura, desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y luego boca.

¿Pero qué? Estaba siendo besado por lo que parecía su contacto, esta le acariciaba y el ante lo absorto que estaba comenzó a manosearla, tocar esas tersas piernas y levantarlas para que le rodeara la cintura, no sin antes apartarse de ella para tomar aire y reanudar sus besos, esos que era desenfrenado y carente de sentimiento amoroso, solo de deseo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad, trato de llamarle varias veces, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle contestado ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Guardo el celular para enfocarse en la carretera, no estaba seguro si el Nara reaccionaria bien o mal cuando supiera quién era el nuevo componente, no quería que la matase o en su defecto ella lo matase a él antes que hiciese algo estúpido.

– ¡Mierda! – Vocifero molesto.

Karin le había hecho una tremenda broma y de las más pesadas, aunque estaba acostumbrado a su sentido del humor no podía evitar preocuparse, dos elementos importantes para sus misiones y que la estabilidad internacional dependía de ellos, no hacía más que irritarlo, quizás debió haber traído a Naruto.

Llegado al complejo hotelero solo decidió buscar la recepción, preguntar por Ino y comenzar su búsqueda, nunca fue de accionar presuroso, pero estaba en una situación delicada por lo que necesitaba proceder con delicadeza, subió al ascensor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reacciono a tiempo y logro separarla ¿Qué coño hacia? Su respiración estaba agitada, la de ella también, se suponía que estaba trabajando no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto ella suavemente – ¿No era que te gustaba?

Sin ella percatarse no supo quien era su interlocutor, pero en cambio este si se dio de cuenta de quien era con quien trataba, había escuchado esa voz, esa sensual voz en alguna parte y era de esa mujer que le había metido en una pocilga.

Antes de que Ino pudiera reaccionar o algo parecido, sintió como en su cuello era sujeto firmemente por aquella mano que la tomo desprevenida, hasta que escucho esa voz…

– Tú fuiste… Fuiste la que me metiste en ese infierno… – Dijo airadamente.

¿Acaso? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había logrado salir con vida? Ella incluso supo que había muerto, sin perder los estribos reacciono velozmente, golpeando su brazo para luego asestar un golpe en su tráquea de tal forma hace que este se agache por la asfixia dándole la oportunidad de agarrar su cabeza y estrellarla contra su rodilla. Haciendo que este caiga a un costado en el suelo mientras ella aprovecha para escapar cosa que es infructuosa debido a que la puerta es abierta de golpe dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto de cabellos negros.

Este solo pudo mirar a ambos idiotas, miro al Nara que yacía en el suelo tosiendo, mientras que la rubia le miraba con los ojos abiertos claramente sorprendida por su presencia.

– Así que tú eras la mocosa – Enarco una ceja era muy joven que incluso el mismo Nara, no le calculaba más de veinticinco años – Espero que no le hayas hecho mucho daño, si no tendría que matarte por eso.


End file.
